


Poet

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dorms, Epic Friendship, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sirius Black, Hogwarts, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Remus and Sirius have a little romantic, poet moment together. They cuddle and they're sappy and they love each other, best of all.Oneshot/drabble





	Poet

Sirius Black was laying on the bed. Maybe he was sort of drunk right now, or maybe he was sort of high too. But more importantly he was relaxing with the boy he loved. 

"You know what?" he stared up at the ceiling of the dorm room happily. "There’s air in my head & firewhiskey in my veins..."

Remus wrapped an arm around him then, his eyes fond. 

"...you’re not being poetic or anything, you literally just called yourself thick."

"Shut up." 

And then Sirius did shut up when Remus went ahead and kissed him.

They were both dorks. Perfect for each other.


End file.
